Top 11 Saddest Moments
Top 11 Saddest Nostalgic Moments è un video scritto, diretto e interpretato da Doug Walker, ventiseiesima puntata della storica web-serie Nostalgia Critic. Si tratta della sesta Top 11 della serie, dedicata agli 11 momenti più tristi da film nostalgici. Caricato inizialmente il 9 settembre 2008 sul sito ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, il video è stato ricaricato sul canale YouTube di Channel Awesome nel 2015 e in seguito, per motivi di copyright, nuovamente il 4 novembre 2018. Descrizione Il video inizia come al solito, con il Critic che introduce l'argomento del video: la classifica è incentrata sui momenti più tristi e deprimenti tratti da film per famiglie che lui e molti altri della sua generazione guardavano da bambini. Ogni posizione della classifica è introdotta da una scena di bambini che piangono a dirotto, e alla fine di ognuna anche il Critic scoppia in lacrime. Il video si conclude con lo youtuber che, dopo aver criticato la scena della morte della madre di Bambi, viene anch'egli sparato in testa e muore. Classifica Di seguito, la top 11 dei momenti più tristi da film e cartoni animati secondo Nostalgia Critic: Testohttps://thatguywiththeglasses.fandom.com/wiki/Top_11_Saddest_Moments Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. People, there's nothing wrong with getting in touch with your feminine side. Unless you're a guy, in which case, that makes you a pussy. But everybody has at least one movie that they've cried at. And for the most part, they were shown to us when we were little kids, for crying out loud! There's no doubt about it: kids' films have some of the saddest and most depressing scenes in cinema history. For films that were supposed to be family friendly, there's a lot of emotionally tormenting stuff that we were shown in our childhoods. Which is why today, I am bringing you the top 11 saddest movie moments from our childhoods. Why top 11? Because I like to go one step beyond. So, women get out your tissues, men prepare your sleeves, this is the top 11 saddest nostalgic moments. Number 11. Saying Goodbye, from Muppets Take Manhattan. You wouldn't think the Muppets would ever be able to get you teary eyed, but at the scene where they all have to go their separate ways, it's pretty damn depressing. (Saying goodbye, why is it sad? Makes us remember the good times we've had) Out of all the Muppet songs that were sung, this is by far the saddest, making us feel bad for a bunch of talking socks, for crying out loud! That's the sign of good storytellers when the movie had you feeling emotionally attached to an amphibian and a hog. Get ready for lip to quiver in... 3, 2, 1! (It's time to say goodbye...) Number 10: The Blue Bird Song from Follow That Bird. This takes place after Big Bird is captured by two carnie folk who want to parade him around as a circus attraction. The guys masquerade him off as the Bluebird of Happiness. Oh, boy, Bluebird of Happiness? That sounds uplifting! (I'm a bluebird that's been dreaming of a rainbow I can follow, to that old familiar place, to be back home again...) "Sunny days"... I mean, jeesh, this is pretty damn depressing for a Sesame Street movie. All that's missing is for a single tear to fall down Big Bird's eye... OH, THAT'S JUST TOO MUCH! If you're not crying by the end of this blue bird song, get your eyes checked. Number 9: Death of Littlefoot's mother from The Land Before Time. Let's face it, dinosaurs are always gonna be cool, but who would've thought you could actually feel sorry for them? The Land Before Time had a lot of depressing moments, but the saddest one of all is when Littlefoot's mother fights off the evil Tyrannosaurus Rex and sacrifices her life in the process. Oh, for crying out loud, how can a movie make me feel bad for something that died eons ago? ...Like this! Number 8: An American Tail. Just...just An American Tail. Everything about this movie is depressing. I'm surprised everybody didn't get depression just from watching it. The story is about a little mouse who gets separated from his family while moving to America. The family thinks he's dead, but the mouse continues to look for them anyway. And the rest of the movie IS A FUCKING TEASE! He thinks he hears his father's violin, but it's a record player. He thinks some other mice can help him out, but they don't help him out at all. He thinks he's found his family's house... JESUS! And on top of that, every other second, he walks right past his family as they just barely miss each other. Just turn your head to the left, dammit! No, no, no, go back, go back, go back! No, no, the other way! Just get together! Oh, thank God! This movie was directed by Don Bluth, the same guy who directed The Land Before Time. His philosophy was that children can handle just about anything as long as you attach a happy ending. Fuck you, Mr. Bluth! I may be able to take it, but my therapy bills won't! Number 7: The ending of What's Opera, Doc?. This is considered one of the best cartoon shorts of all time. It was epic, beautiful and, of course, funny as hell. It was satirizing all the Wagner operas in both music and scope, but it takes a real surprising turn near the end when Elmer Fudd, the god of lightning here, tries to strike down Bugs Bunny with all his lightning bolts. Ooh, what, is he gonna be all crispy and black or something? That's not funny... (What have I done?) That's not funny at all... (I've killed the wabbit!) Actually, that's quite depressing... (Poor wittew bunny. Poor wittew wabbit) Oh, what the hell, this is Looney Tunes! They're supposed to make me laugh, not sob my eyes out! Bugs Bunny made me cry-y-y-y! (Well, what did ya expect in an opera, a happy ending?) NO! But I expect it from a fucking Bugs Bunny cartoon! Number 6: the going away party from Snoopy, Come Home. It's not like Charlie Brown was a very upbeat cartoon to begin with, so the idea of doing a whole section of the movie that was meant to make you feel sad is just downright cruel. The scene involves Snoopy, as he decides to leave home and go live with his original owner. So the kids decide to throw him a going away party. A joyful, charming, heartwarming going away part... As if that's not bad enough, Charlie Brown sings about what it's like to say goodbye right after this scene. What is up with these people? They're supposed to entertain our kids, not depress the fuck out of them! Number 5: the drowning of Artax, from The NeverEnding Story. This is one of the cleverest fantasy movies that ever came out of the 80s. But with all its imagination and creative characters, it's the death of a fucking horse that we all remember. Apparently, they're going through the Swamp of Sadness, where only those who let the sadness and depression get the best of them sink into the swamp. Thank God Steven Wright doesn't go there. But wait a minute, the horse Artax starts sinking. Well, what the hell does that mean? The horse has depression? What the hell do you have to be depressed about? (Artax! You're sinking!) Sorry, Wilbur, I just don't think my mother ever loved me. (Come on!) Just found out my business went bankrupt. (Artax...) My girlfriend just left me... (You're letting the sadness of the swamps get to you) Took all the oats... (You have to try!) And I lost my sister to the glue factory. (Move, please!) Eh, life's a bitch and then you sink. (ARTAX!!) Sorry, Wilbur. Yeah, like I said, makes no fucking sense... BUT IT'S SO SAD! Number 4: The death of Charlotte, from Charlotte's Web. Okay, so maybe all spiders don't look quite as cute and lovable as Charlotte did. But that doesn't mean we weren't all affected when she spent the last few days of her life helping out a damn pig. It wouldn't be so bad, except she talks about her death like she's going out to the store. (I'm done for, Wilbur. In a while, I'll be dead) Oh, well, I guess that's cool and... WHAT?! As if that isn't bad enough, she actually sings a song before she dies. Now that's the sign of a true, hardworking entertainer: Working behind the scenes, never taking any credit and leaving on a song, what a showman. Er, show...spider. I'll never use a can of RAID again! Number 3: The funeral scene, from My Girl. After the success of Home Alone, Macaulay Culkin was America's 'hottest' child actor. Which is why it's so shocking any film, let alone a kid's film, had the balls to actually kill him off! This girl has a lot of grief to live with. Not only is her only friend in the entire world dead, but she's the one that knocked down the beehive that caused him to get stung to death, it's because of her mood ring that Culkin went back, her dad is the undertaker of Culkin's body, the funeral is held at HER house, and she finds out the teacher she had a crush on is getting married ON THE EXACT SAME DAY. I don't know what medicine they gave her to stop her from turning into a psychopath...but I need some! I need some! Number 2: The death of spock from Star Trek 2. Okay, I know this is a bit of a stretch, but a lot of kids DID watch Star Trek back then. And even if we didn't, we all knew who Mr. Spock was--the pointy-eared guy. So when we saw him sacrifice his life for the team, you can rest assured every Vulcan was crying green tears that day. (Live long...and prosper) Rock on, man. The idea of killing off a main character in a Star Trek movie was unpredictable, but the idea of killing off Mr. Spock, the most popular character on the show? That was just fucking insane. I mean, nobody saw that coming. Now, granted, a lot of us know he comes back in the following sequels, but we didn't know that at the time. We thought he was really dead, especially when Kirk makes his big hammy speech at the end. (Of all the souls I have encountered in my travels, his was the most...) Marketable. (Human.) Oh, that, too. And to top it all off, Scotty plays Amazing Grace on the bagpipes no less. This is so corny, and yet somehow so friggin' sad. Oh, God, Spock is dead, goodbye, dead head, come back in Star Trek 3 and see meeeeeee! And the number 1 saddest nostalgic moment is... Every single goddamn Disney movie ever made. I mean, what the hell is wrong with this company? In every other film, someone dies, someone leaves, someone is in a deep depression... I thought this was supposed to be Disney! The happiest place on Earth! Happy like a bullet to the head! Like, remember this happy moment? (...Help) How about this picker-upper? (But I very seldom follow it!) And let's not forget this cheerful memory. Disney is always associated with family entertainment, child-friendly fun. But I think they hold the record for most number of crying scenes than any other studio. Oh...God! I think the saddest moments are probably the death of Simba's father... The killing of Old Yeller... and, of course... BAMBI'S MOM! This scene is so famous that people still talk about it, even to this day. In fact, there's a famous Animaniacs episode that satirizes this emotionally crippling scene. Actually, the funny thing is, have you watched this scene recently? I mean, okay, you got the mother shot, the kid looking for her and the father saying.. (Your mother can't be with you anymore) But watch what comes immediately after. What the hell? It's like we can't let reality set in TOO deep, so here's some pretty birdies! Ooh, the birdies, nobody's dead, nobody's dead, it's just birdies, birdies... You still sad? You still sad? Oh, look at the keys! Look at the keys, the pretty little keys! Can you imagine if they did that with OTHER Disney films? Sorry, guys, it isn't that simple. When somebody dies, birds and flowers don't always pop up to make everything better! You have to deal with it like everyone else in this cruel, depressing, kid-friendly world! I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't... You monsters! Accoglienza Su YouTube, il video ha totalizzato oltre 70.000 visualizzazioni in due settimane. Voci correlate * Nostalgia Critic * Doug Walker * Lista delle Top 11 di Nostalgia Critic * Channel Awesome Note Categoria:Video Categoria:Puntate di Nostalgia Critic Categoria:Video sul cinema Categoria:Classifiche Categoria:Video comici Categoria:Nostalgia Critic Categoria:Channel Awesome